


Things to Want

by Numisma (InTheTatras)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-18
Updated: 2005-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheTatras/pseuds/Numisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things we want, we already have. Jakotsu wonders why Bankotsu would question his loyalty about the Shikon shards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things to Want

“You’re… giving this to me?” Bankotsu blinked, pointing to himself. 

Jakotsu was initially perplexed by the disbelief crossing his leader’s face, but apparently his mouth left his brain in the dust, spouting his next words like a reflex. “What?” Jakotsu met Bankotsu’s surprised stare with one of his own. “You’re the one who told us to give you any Shikon shards we come across, weren’t you, Oo-aniki?”

Honestly, though, Jakotsu couldn’t fathom what was so difficult to understand about it. It was plain as day. Besides, what would _he_ want with the shards? All Jakotsu wanted was a good killing, Inuyasha’s ears, maybe a better kimono-

Jakotsu lost his train of thought for a moment as a barely discernible tear shone on his leader’s shadowy face. What'd he done now? 

“You’re- you’re a great guy!” Bankotsu grinned, palming the shard in his fist. “You’re the only one in the world I can trust,” he went on, wrapping an arm around Jakotsu, whose purple battle attire was clashing quite horridly with his recently ‘acquired’ yellow kimono. “…even if you’re a little weird!” Bankotsu finished off with a slap on the shoulder, a hearty belly-laugh, and a smile that reached eye to eye.

As Jakotsu joined in with the contagious laughter, his thoughts continued on. Besides the fun of slaughter and nice clothing -and of course that hanyou’s _adorable_ puppy ears, but that was a given- he figured there was plenty of room for wanting Bankotsu oo-aniki’s trust. And he had it.


End file.
